


Birthday Surprise

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Steter - Freeform, Steter Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't really enjoy his birthday. Stiles wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's birthday was yesterday but thats okay. His birthday should be a national holiday.

October 27th wasn’t a very good day for Peter. Now, after the fire, holidays and birthdays held very little meaning to him. Derek and Cora were the only surviving members of his family and neither of them liked him very much if at all. Derek did send him a birthday card most likely out pity since he would be one of three people who knew when Peter’s birthday.

Even before the fire there wasn’t much celebration for his birthday. He was always an outsider of the pack even if they were family. Peter never minded much. In his younger years they had small family gatherings and in his teenage years he would get so drunk he couldn’t remember much else.

This year he supposed he go out to a bar and pick up someone but he wasn’t quite ready to hit rock bottom yet. No, this year he would be slightly less pathetic and spend it at his apartment with his cat and some television. No, he was not very happy with his plan and if someone asked him seven years ago that this was what his life would become he would have laughed.

He was all settled down on the couch. A pile of blankets and pillows surround him along with his cat, Loki. Peter was feeling content. It helped that he was indulging in his guilty pleasure of a television show. One of the best escapes of a shitty day of all, television. Yes, Peter Hale was content. Not particularly happy, but not terrible either. He was just comfortable.

The knock at the door had the possibility of changing all that.

Peter had a half of mind to just ignore whoever it was at his door but he found himself getting up anyways. About mid-way to the door he found himself smiling like a predator, he knew that scent, he wasn’t exactly sure why it was here now, but he was interested to find out. He opened the door with a flourish and looked at the brown-haired teenager in front him.

“Stiles, what a surprise.” Peter said. “Especially since I never gave you my address.”

Stiles shifted a little. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but for the most part he looked fine. He wore a blue plaid shirt and jeans, his trademark look. He was also holding a plastic container of sorts. “Yeah, well, your nephew didn’t really keep your secret den that much of a secret.”

Peter shook his head, “I knew giving my address to Derek would bite me in the ass one day.” He decided that the boy was here to stay and that the feeling of loneliness was creeping up on him so some company wouldn’t hurt. Peter stepped aside and let Stiles inside.

“You know the underground network of caves would have been so much cooler.” Stiles said as he looked around the apartment. Peter laughed, he liked his apartment. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a large kitchen, and a nice living room area. Everything was done with a modern taste and Peter did not care about the expenses. He had money to spare and after six years in a coma he was not going to deny himself any pleasures in life.

The former alpha went to sit back down on the couch and Stiles followed. “Why are you here, Stiles?”

There was a pause and Stiles looked like he didn’t really know how to reply to that which left Peter slightly confused himself. Then Stiles sighed and said, “Well, the pack treats you like shit, and yeah you kind of deserve it because you are an dick, but you’re not a total asshole and have helped out on some things so Derek let it slip that it was your birthday because he can’t keep anything to himself and you didn’t have anyone to spend it with and here I am.” He shrugged and put the plastic container he was holding on the coffee table in front of them.

For one of the first times in Peter’s life he was lost for words. Whatever he was expecting the teen to say it was not that, he did not expect Stiles to care that it was his birthday and yet here he was. He felt his heart fill with warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He finally found words to speak, “I think that is nicest thing anyone has ever told me. I am a complete dick.”

“No one is a complete dick.” Then the teenager looked at the television and broke out in a grin so wide that Peter thought Stiles’ face was going to split in half. “Is that _Gilmore Girls_?”

“Shut up. It’s a wonderful show. The characters are great and I used to watch it before the fire. Since I’ve been in a coma for the past few years I missed the last two seasons.” Peter said defensively. He liked the show a lot and would not tolerate Stiles’ taunt.

“Man, you are so lucky I showed up if this is how you were spending your evening.” Stiles said and Peter was about the retort with a threat of killing Stiles’ slowly and painfully, but then the boy said, “The last two seasons are not very good. I mean they have their merits but a lot of what happens in the last season should be blocked out everyone’s memory. “

“You watch it?”

“It _is_ a wonderful show, dude.”

Peter nodded approvingly and then looked at the container that Stiles had brought with him. “What is that?”

Stiles reached behind his back looking a bit sheepish. “Oh that. Well, everyone deserves a birthday cake and I found a recipe of a cheesecake my mom used to make me and thought I would try it out.”

By the time that Stiles was finished his sentence Peter was already rummaging through the plastic container. He opened it and let out a small gasp. The smell of peanut butter wafted to him as he looked at what was one of the most beautiful cheesecakes he had ever seen. Chocolate was drizzled perfectly on it along with tiny Reese cups.

“Stiles if this tastes as good as it looks I might make love to you right now.” Peter said without even thinking.

“Then let’s hope I got the recipe down pat.” Stiles replied with a smirk. There was look of lust and deviousness gracing his face.

It was then that Peter decided that maybe his birthday wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
